Reaction To Matrimony
by SesshyLover132
Summary: When Edward asked Bella to marry him, I thought of a different reaction after I re-read the book. So here it is a one-shot of how I thought Bella's reaction might have been. BellaEdward Oneshot! SPOILERS


-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and some of the words/phrases they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Okay guys this is just a little oneshot on how I think that Bella should have reacted when Edward asked her to marry him. It will start on page 456 of Eclipse where I will edit it around until I like it. Pretend the parts before about her being disgusted didn't happen. Oh also, Bella is probably OOC in here.**

Married this summer! I hide my grin.

Edward interrupted my thoughts "It doesn't have to be a big production. I don't need any fanfare. You won't have to tell anyone or make any changes. We'll go to Vegas- you can wear old jeans and we'll go to a chapel with the drive-through window. I just want it to be official- that you belong to me and _no one else_."

No! I didn't want to be married like that if I was going to get married I was going to do it right. But I had to keep feigning disgust. "It couldn't be more official than it already is," I grumbled.

"We'll see about that." He smiled complacently. "I suppose you don't want your ring now?"

I had to swallow my joy before I could speak. "You suppose correctly." What a lie that was. He laughed at my expression. "That's fine I'll get it on your finger soon enough."

I could almost feel my eyes widening so I pretended to glare at him. "You talk like you already have one." "I do," he said, unashamed. "Ready to force upon you at the first sign of weakness."

Surprise rushed through me. He already had one! I wonder what it looks like... "Do you want to see it?" He asked. His liquid topaz eyes were suddenly shining with excitement. "Yes!" I almost shouted, a reflex action. He grinned crookedly at me and got up before kneeling with unconscious grace next to the bedside table.

He was back on the bed with me in an instant, sitting beside me with one arm around my shoulder. In his other hand was a little black box. He balanced it on my left knee. "Go ahead and look" He said, the crooked grin still on his beautiful face.

I reached and picked up the box. The surface was smooth with black satin. I brushed my fingers over it. Then a thought came to my mind. "You didn't spend a _lot _of money, did you? Lie to me if you did."

"I didn't spend anything," He assured me. "It's just another hand-me-down. This is the ring my father gave to my mother."

"Oh." Surprise colored my voice. I pinched the lid between my thumb and forefinger before his voice stopped me from opening the lid. "I suppose it's a little outdated." His tone was playfully apologetic. "Old-fashioned, just like me. I can get you something more modern. Something from Tiffany's?"

"I like old-fashioned things" I mumbled as I lifted the lid. Nestled into the black satin, Elizabeth Masen's ring sparkled in the dim light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band made of gold. I'd never seen anything like it.

I stroked the shimmering gems. "It's so pretty," I murmured to myself, surprised. "Do you like it?" He asked, curiously. "It's beautiful." I whispered and continued stroking the gems.

He chuckled musically. "See if it fits." "Alright" I said and his long fingers took my left hand in his. He slid the ring into place on my third finger. It felt right having it there. "A perfect fit," He said. "That's nice- saves me a trip to the jeweler's."

I could hear some strong emotion burning under the casual tone of his voice, and I stared up at his face. It was there in his eyes, too, visible despite the careful nonchalance of his expression.

"You like that, don't you?" I teased, fluttering my fingers. He shrugged trying to suppress the excitement just like I was. I stared into his eyes and he gazed back. Then the casual mask slipped away. He was glowing- his angel's face brilliant with joy and victory. He was so glorious that it knocked me breathless.

Before I could catch my breath, he was kissing me, his lips exultant. I was lightheaded when he moved his mouth to whisper in my ear- but his breathing as just as ragged as mine.

"Yes, I like it. You have no idea."

I laughed, that's what he thought. "Do you mind if I do something?" he murmured, his arms tightening around me.

"Anything you want." I murmured back. He let me go and slid away. "Anything but that," I complained. He ignored me, taking my hand and pulling me off the bed too. He stood in front of me, hands on my shoulder, his face serious.

"Now, I want to do this right. Please, _please, _keep in my that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me."

My heart thudded noisily as he slid down onto one knee. I took a deep breath. "Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

There were so many things I wanted to say, most of them more gooey and romantic than he never thought I was capable of. "Yes!" I cried and flung my arms around his neck. I kissed him happily and he kissed back. When we broke apart he grinned and kissed each of my finger tips and the ring that was now mine.

**There you go. A one-shot combined with Stephenie Meyer's brilliance and my own imagination. **


End file.
